Son of Silence
Son Of Silence (SOS) A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanon about Nameless Hero. Characters Original: *Nameless Hero *Bughaw *Clair Farron *Narrator Disclaimer The following is a fan fiction. All characters mentioned in the Percy Jackson series that are also mentioned here are owned by Rick Riordan, everyone else: original characters by this user Story Part 1: Chapter 1: When Hero Saw Gold Hello. You probably know me already. But I'm not here to tell you about my life. I'm here to tell you about my friend... my friend who has since been forgotten by many, but not me. I remember him because he was the one who saved my life. Even if I told you his name, you wouldn't remember him because of what happened. We'll just call him Hero, a perfect pseudonym. You'll see what I'm talking about. Hero's life was changed forever when he unleashed his bestfriend... a hellhound. It was sunny outside. He didn't know what place he was at. He never did; for his bestfriend never told him, or even gave him a clue but he never complained, for what his friend always did saved him from 'trouble'. "Do you know where we are, Bughaw?", hero said. He knew that his friend wouldn't answer but for some weird reasons, he always asked the question. "Woof," the hound replied. Hero managed to crack a smile. He was happy that his friend was responding to what he was asking even though he didn't speak hellhound. "Would you like something to eat?", he said, "There are lots of places we could go to" There was a kid silver painted in his whole body. He was about eleven years old. 'Maybe he was in a circus or something', he thought. Hero asked him where he could find a coffee shop in the place. "There's a Java Moose over there", the kid pointed accross the street. "Hey, what a cute dog!" he said while patting Bughaw's head. "Are you with that kid?", Hero asked when he saw another kid painted in a different metallic color. "Yeah, why'd you ask? and don't call her 'kid'", the silver boy made an air quote with his two hands. "For all I know Ms. Dare is older than you." Hero looked at the painted girl and said, "That's Ms. Dare, right? The one glittering in gold." The kid nodded. When hero turned to looked at the painted girl again, he noticed that the girl, Ms. Dare was talking to and walking with two kids, probably 16 or 17 years old. They entered the Java Moose coffee shop. You might think that what I'm telling you isn't important but that golden painted girl, Ms. Dare as the kid called him, turns out to be more than what meets the eye. You'll see what I mean. As hero was about to leave, the kid said, "Hey, would you mind getting me one, too?" "What one?" "A coffee, duh! Is that okay?", Bughaw was already licking the kid's face. The kid offered money but hero said it was on him. "Would you mind looking out for my dog? I don't think they allow pets inside." "Okay. just make it quick 'coz my break'll be over soon." **** As hero was ordering coffee for him and the kid, someone shouted, "Hey everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god!" That got his attention. He looked and found out that it was Ms. Dare who shouted. 'Was she kidding?' he thought to himself. He knew that "Half Greek Gods" or Half-bloods really exist. He, himself, is one. But what are the odds of Ms. Dare, a girl she just saw today, knowing the real truth about the existence of Half-bloods. He just got the thought out of his head. It was impossible A guy behind him snicked and said "Kids these days." "Yeah, tell me about it." hero said and then he rushed out of the door. He gave the silver kid the coffee and took his hellhound. "Thanks, kid!" "Don't mention it" He walked atleast six blocks from the kid. When he turned left at the corner talking to his friend. He dropped his coffee... or rather someone dropped his coffee. He didn't finish what he was saying to the hound. He knew something was wrong. "Bughaw, you know what to do!", he said. "You can't run forever, Son of Silence," a smoking figure appeared and said,"We'll catch up with you, eventually and when we do, you'll pay for the crimes of your Father!" He was tired of hearing that 'crimes of his father' stuff. He didn't even get to know his father and those 'creatures' are asking for him to deal with them. His mother used to tell him that his life would be hard because of his father... a god. All he knew about his father was that he left his son, the hero, and his mother, Clair, to survive on their own. "You better catch me first!" Holding his friend, he closed his eyes and readied for wherever the shadow travelling would take him and his hound. The smoking figure was "smoking" from anger as hero fled. **** They arrived at a small tunnel surrounded at both sides with brick walls. Bughaw was panting, but something was different. The hound was almost as tall as hero. He didn't know how it happened but asking his friend questions it couldn't answer wasn't his first instinct. What he knew was that they were underground... his sense of olfactory told him. They continued traversing the path until they reached a fork. He asked his friend what path to take. Bughaw made an inadible growling sound, almost as if it was in pain. He immediately turned around to find his friend laying on the ground. What didn't make sense to him was what he saw.There was a beautiful African American girl smiling at him. The girl snapped her fingers and she changed into a demon-like creature. That was when hero noticed the other 'creatures' that followed them. There were snake women wearing battle armors, but to where the feet should have been're 2 snake-like legs. There were also giants over 8 feet tall with their crooked teeth and fangs showing as they grinned. One of the giants grabbed him by his neck and said. "Is this the mortal?" "That's not a mortal, fool! Can't you smell him?", the girl who turned into 'creature' shouted, "and besides, the mortal is now traveling with two half-bloods. Can you see other half-bloods here? You may be a giant but your brain is smaller than a pea!" He was slowly passing out. He could hardly breathe. He couldn't hear what the 'creatures' were talking about by that time. The last words that he heared came from the transformer girl, "Joe, take him to the arena! He'll provide entertainment for our host." He could have sworn he heared "I want ice cream!" but he knew his sense of hearing was messing with him and he thought it was stupid. Weider and weider were the things the creatures said... or he thought they said, until he blanked out. Chapter 2: When Hero Killed Coming soon... in the meantime, you could visit the writer of this fanon here Category:Son of Silence Category:Chapter Page